


"So these weird glowing guys were just hormonal?"

by RAParker



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Never written something like this before, Post-Canon, cut me some slack, love you for reading though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAParker/pseuds/RAParker
Summary: Spider-Man is not the only one in Manhattan with a quippy sense of humor.*first set before the events of Spider-Man PS4*





	"So these weird glowing guys were just hormonal?"

        Hanna wasn't really sure why she liked the view of the rooftop so much at F.E.A.S.T. Maybe it was the perfectly placed buildings that framed the early sunrise of Manhattan or the fact that the air smelled slightly better at this part of the island. She couldn't quite place it. But it was time for a break as she was finishing up the prep work for dinner.

        "Wow, Han! That has gotta be a new record!" May Parker, a beloved authoritative figure to Hanna, admired how much lettuce she had chopped up and the number of cherry tomatoes she split in half. "I don't think I've ever seen someone be this productive in the kitchen."

        Wiping her hands on her apron, Hanna smiled, "I don't even know how it happened, to be honest. What time is it?"

        "It's just about 4:15. You can go off to your break, dear. I'll finish up the rest with Charlie." May had walked to the cutting station, patting Hanna's arm.

        "Thanks a lot, May!" Taking off her apron and walking towards the back of the kitchen, Hanna raced up the back stairwell that led to the rooftop with a cheery step. Her break had to be her favorite time of the day. Not just because it was a break-I mean, who doesn't love a break-but because of the wonderful feeling the view of the roof gave her. It was secluded enough and high enough to keep her calm-minded yet open enough not the suffocate her. And don't get her wrong, it wasn't the most extravagant rooftop in New York City but it was hers and she was content.

        All was well until she opened up the roof access. Her mind, which was prepared to have a peaceful moment in time, was instead in shock as she saw Manhattan's finest vigilante crouched over by the amateur flower beds one of the homeless people at F.E.A.S.T. had begun to create. 

        "Wait, _what!?_ " Hanna exclaimed, causing the man clad in a skin-tight suit to freeze in his squatted position. He slowly turned his head towards her and she could have sworn that she could imagine the faceless man with an expression that mirrored the 'I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar' reaction.

        "H-Hi miss. Didn't expect to catch you here...! _Or anyone for that matter._.." Spider-Man mumbled under his breath, not believed that after about 6 years of doing this vigilante to Peter Parker jig that he'd be caught. None the less by a random citizen. "Need any help?"

        Hanna scratched the back of her neck, confusion running over her features. She took in Spider-Man's appearance and grew suspicious about just what he was doing with that backpack. "Uhm... not really. You're kinda snooping through someone's backpack, by the way. I don't know who's it is but I'm sure it belongs to someone in the shelter downstairs. It's been here for months."

        Peter jumped away from the bag to erase all suspicions from this stranger, but Hanna knew better than to turn a blind eye. Before she could interrogate a little bit more, the vigilante jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.  "Do you work at the shelter?"

        Still overly suspicious and curious about the situation, Hanna answered yet wondered why Spider-Man was still on this fairly sized rooftop making bland conversation with a random stranger when he could be saving more lives. "Yeah, I have been for about- wait. Don't you need to web some robbers up or something? I'm sure they've probably got a surprise party waiting for you with some nice, high-grade confetti guns."

        Peter chuckled at her witty comment, overcome with a bit of surprise and admiration at her joke. It almost paralleled some of the quips he's thrown at his enemies during battle when they decide to bombard him without warning. But once the feeling passed, he did realize that he needed to somehow exit from the situation without any more suspicion coming from the stranger. "You know what, you're right... I'm just gonna, um, head off then! Can't miss a party that's all for me, right?"

        "Be sure to blow out a candle on the cake just for me." A small chuckle left her lips as she curiously watched the vigilante perch on the edge of the building, the backpack now left untouched. She watched his shoulders shake at her request.

        "Sure thing. Stay safe, miss!" And with that, Spider-Man shot off from the rooftop and Hanna watched with amazement as he swung from building to building and out of sight, saving the world one crime at a time.

* * *

 

        One week later, Hanna found herself on the admired rooftop once again. She walked over to the cement ledge and sat on it, swinging her legs daringly while watching the ongoing traffic that she could hear faintly from below. She closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to run through her hair like light, nimble fingers and the sunlight to wash over her face like a warm river. The concrete jungle calmed her thoughts down until all she heard was-

    _THWIP!_

 _"JESUS CHRIST!"_ Hanna jumped into the air out of surprise from where she sat and in doing so, leaned forward and begun to lose her balance on the ledge. Just as her backside was leaving the comfort of the cement, she felt a touch in the middle of her back, but it wasn't a hand. It was a lightweight, fleeting object that seemed to stick to her t-shirt and pull her back towards the safety of the rooftop. The force ending up being a tad too strong which caused her to then fall back once again, her head now in danger of hitting the hard concrete of the floor. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her by her back and under her thighs, stabilizing her midair. She looked up, breathless, only to be met with the sight of two familiar, white eyes and a red mask.

        A rushed voice, high-pitched with worry came pouring out of the vigilante. "I am SO sorry, miss! I really didn't mean to startle you. Are you oka-"

        "Sorry, I just couldn't help but fall for you. Couldn't you tell?" Hanna rolled out of his arms and pulled herself up, her legs a little stiff from tensing up so tight during the fearful moment. She gave Spider-Man an incredulous look while her sarcasm flowed out of her like a river of defense and questioning. "Why exactly did I fall so hard for the bug boy? Oh, I know! He decided to scare the living SHIT OUT OF ME!"

        "Yikes, remind me not to mess with you, miss...?" The questioning tone at the end of his statement caused Hanna's hand that was running through her hair to freeze.

        Sending a dumbfounded look to the vigilante, she spoke, "Is this seriously how you ask for girls' names? By causing them to have near death experiences?"

        Spider-Man's hands shot up into a defensive stance, "Hey, I did just save your life though! I think I at least deserve to know your name after that?"

        "Why do you even want to know? I'm sure you'll probably forget it in a day or two assuming that you meet new people every day."

        Mumbling under his breath, the man whispered, " _I don't think I could ever forget you..._ "

        " _Ahem_! What was that?"

        "I would _really_ like to know your name... _please_?" Peter pleaded from under his mask, desperately wanting to know who this captivating, outspoken girl was.

        Hanna was silent for a moment or two, her eyes scanning over Spider-Man's form. His two palms were facing towards her, his shoulders stuck mid-shrug, a vulnerable, pleading yet questioning stance. "Ah fuck it, you'll forget it soon. My name's Hanna. Hanna Forester. Nice to meet you, Spider-Man." She stuck her hand out, her eyebrows raised expectantly while Peter's shoulders slumped in surprise. Taking notice of her outstretched hand, the vigilante straightened his posture and met his gloved hand to hers.

        "Nice to meet you, Hann-"

        "It's Ms. Forester to you, sir." She shook his hand, a teasing and, now forgiving, gleam in her eyes.

        Spider-Man chuckled and smiled underneath his mask, shaking her hand, "Well, in that case; Nice to meet you, Ms. Forester."

        Watching the bottom of his skin-tight mask morph into what looked like the vague shape of a smile, Hanna grinned in return, a friendly aura surrounding the two. "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Spider-Man."

        And with that moment, a small acquaintance-like relationship was born.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm REALLY hoping you guys liked this! I watched the Jacksepticeye play through and fell IN LOVE with the entire story and how they portrayed Peter. I really did enjoy his character and wondered what would happen if someone had caught him on one of those rooftops and fed him some of his own humorous medicine. Let me know what you think!! Love youuuu


End file.
